Reflejo
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Preguntas que el hombre serpiente se hace todos los días de su vida frente al espejo, desde aquel fatídico día en que sus padres murieron.


**Reflejo.**

 **One-Shot**

 **Dedicado, con mucho amor, a mi hermanita Andy. Te adoro.**

 ** _Naruto_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **«La naturaleza del ser humano es que no se da cuenta del valor de algo hasta que lo ha perdido».**_

* * *

Un niño de piel pálida blancuzca se mira al espejo preguntándose a sí mismo quién está frente a él.

No ha de tener más de cinco años, sabe lo que es un espejo y lo que éste refleja, pero la cuestión que se formula va más allá, se dirige a un aspecto más filosófico de la misma.

Se baja del banquito que le permite mirar su propio rostro frente al espejo del baño y sale de ahí. Camina por un pasillo, la casa está silenciosa por lo que sus pasos resuenan sobre el piso de madera. En la sala de estar se encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El pequeño parpadea y al volver a mirar, tan sólo hay dos manchas de sangre seca. Cada mañana se dedica a tallar el suelo con una esponja, pero las manchas simplemente no se van.

Es de noche y él se siente harto. No quiere despertar y encontrarse con las manchas de nuevo. De su pequeña mano cuelga un hacha; es casi un milagro que pueda sostenerla por el peso que tiene. Emite un grito desgarrador y se dispone a destrozar el suelo con el arma. Le cuesta trabajo alzarla, y cuando se clava sobre la madera, sacarla de nuevo para volver a empezar. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que el suelo está destrozado y que tendrán que cambiarlo. Exhausto se deja caer y suspira.

Ya no verá las manchas nunca más.

Está en posición de gateo, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Su largo y lacio cabello negro cae a ambos lados de su cabeza y sobre su frente dándole un aspecto tenebroso. Sus lágrimas mojan el suelo, sus uñas arañan la madera.

—Mamá... papá...

Es la primera vez que llora desde que ellos se fueron. No sabe qué pasa, no puede detenerse y su cuerpo sufre de espasmos debido a la intensidad del llanto.

Finalmente se queda dormido en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas para no sentir que está solo.

En la mañana llega alguien, entra sin tocar la puerta y sin quitarse las sandalias. Mamá se enojaría si lo viese entrar y pisar su piso con las sandalias puestas. Orochimaru sigue en la posición en la que se quedó dormido anoche, aunque tenía un buen rato despierto. Cuando miró los pies del visitante misterioso, se levantó. Es Hiruzen Sarutobi, un ninja muy conocido en la aldea.

El hombre es joven pero en su mirada se refleja un profundo cansancio. Mira los ojos color ámbar del pequeño, no puede evitar recordar los ojos de las serpientes. La pupila de Orochimaru es alargada y alrededor de sus ojos hay una especie de sombra color lila que desciende de sus lagrimales formando una fina línea. Hiruzen se lleva una mano al mentón y se acaricia la barba. Orochimaru lo mira expectante.

— ¿Cambiarán la madera del suelo, verdad?—pregunta inocentemente señalando con un dedo diminuto el hueco en el suelo. Hiruzen sigue la dirección que señala Orochimaru y luego lo mira otra vez.

—No tienes que seguir viviendo aquí—dice poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño—. Vamos, Hokage-sama quiere verte.

— ¿Está molesto porque destrocé el suelo?—pregunta Orochimaru con un ligero sobresalto. Hiruzen esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nadie está molesto contigo.

El niño frunce el ceño. Sabe que desde que papá y mamá murieron todos lo tratan de una forma distinta. No conoce la palabra exacta para definirlo, pero el niño distingue la lástima que le tienen. Sin embargo Hiruzen no parece transmitirle esto a Orochimaru. El mayor le toma la mano y lo guía hasta la puerta.

* * *

— ¿Por qué la gente muere?—pregunta Orochimaru a Hiruzen mientras mira las tumbas de sus padres.

—Es el ciclo de la vida—responde Sarutobi sin mirarlo. Orochimaru se inclina ligeramente y recoge algo del suelo. Es la piel de una serpiente blanca.

— ¿Por qué papá y mamá no hicieron lo que la dueña de esta piel hizo?—pregunta manteniendo a la vista su hallazgo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo la serpiente?

Hiruzen sabe la respuesta detrás de la pregunta que acaba de formular, pero quiere saber lo que Orochimaru va a responder.

—Mudó de piel—dice el pelinegro. Hiruzen asiente.

Ninguno dice nada, Orochimaru reconoce que Hiruzen ha evadido su pregunta pero cree que este tiene una razón para hacerlo así que no insiste. Caminan juntos rumbo a la salida del cementerio.

Un joven de piel pálida blancuzca se mira al espejo preguntándose a sí mismo quién está frente a él.

Se da media vuelta y sale del baño en el que se encuentra. Camina por el pasillo. Todo está igual de silencioso que aquella noche, hace siete años. Pero no es la misma casa, ni el mismo pasillo. Sólo el mismo silencio y la misma pregunta revoloteando en el aire.

 _¿Quién soy?_

En la sala de estar se encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El joven parpadea y al volver a mirar, simplemente no hay nada.

Sale de casa y en el camino se encuentra con una joven rubia y con un chico de cabello blanco. Detrás de ellos se encuentra Hiruzen, su profesor. Caminan los cuatro juntos rumbo a una misión.

Orochimaru siente las miradas de los aldeanos sobre él. Ahora que está más grande conoce aquella palabra que siendo un crío no pudo identificar: _lástima_.

Tsunade y Jiraiya no lo miran de esa forma. Tampoco Hiruzen. A Orochimaru no le gusta que lo miren así, pero así ha sido desde que papá y mamá se fueron.

Un hombre de piel pálida blancuzca se mira al espejo preguntándose a sí mismo quién está frente a él. Aprieta el puño y rompe el espejo. Se da media vuelta y sale del modesto cuarto de baño. Camina por el pasillo. Todo está igual de silencioso que aquella noche, hace quince años. Pero no es la misma casa, ni el mismo pasillo. Sólo el mismo silencio.

Tampoco es la misma pregunta la que revolotea en el aire. Orochimaru está harto de preguntarse quién es.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

En la sala de estar se encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El hombre parpadea y al volver a mirar, dos cuerpos están ahí pero no son los de sus padres, y tampoco están sin vida.

Orochimaru saca una jeringa de su bolsillo y le inyecta un líquido verde brillante a uno de los ninjas que están en el suelo. El hombre comienza a retorcerse, por lo que el de ojos de serpiente sonríe.

Un hombre de piel pálida blancuzca se mira al espejo preguntándose a sí mismo qué debe hacer.

Se da media vuelta y sale de su oscura habitación, que se alumbra tan sólo por una vela. Camina por el pasillo. Todo está igual de silencioso que aquella noche, hace treinta años. Pero no es la misma casa, ni el mismo pasillo. Sólo el mismo silencio y la misma pregunta de hace quince años revoloteando en el aire.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

En la sala de estar se encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El hombre parpadea y al volver a mirar, se encuentra con dos jóvenes frente a él. Cabello gris y gafas circulares; cabello negro y el _Kekkei Genkai_ característico del Clan Uchiha en sus ojos.

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó hace algunos años, luego de ver morir a su maestro... por su propia mano.

 _— ¿Qué hacen las serpientes?—pregunta Orochimaru dándole el golpe final a Hiruzen._

 _—Mudar de piel...—responde Sarutobi en un hilo de voz y sus ojos se cierran para siempre._

Un hombre de piel pálida blancuzca se mira al espejo preguntándose a sí mismo qué ha hecho mal. Tose, y su expectoración sale acompañada de sangre. El joven de cabello gris y gafas de círculo no está. Orochimaru sabe que el del Sharingan quiere traicionarlo.

Está demasiado enfermo para pensar en defenderse.

Con cuidado se levanta de la silla en la que está sentado y sale de su habitación.

Camina por el pasillo. Todo está igual de silencioso que aquella noche, hace treinta y dos años. Pero no es la misma casa, ni el mismo pasillo. Sólo el mismo silencio y una pregunta nueva revoloteando en el aire.

 _¿Qué he hecho mal?_

En la sala que conecta todos los pasillos de la guarida se encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El hombre parpadea y al volver a mirar, se encuentra con un joven frente a él.

—Sasuke—susurra mirando aquellos ojos carmesíes. El aludido da media vuelta y desaparece por uno de los pasillos.

 _No sé quién soy, ni lo que debería hacer ni lo que hice mal._

Orochimaru sabe que nada se arreglará tan sólo cambiando la cuestión. Necesita respuestas.

 _Debes vivir eternamente; así conseguirás las respuestas que anhelas_ , dice una voz en su interior. El hombre serpiente tose y escupe sangre. Abatido, camina a su habitación.

Un hombre de piel pálida blancuzca se mira al espejo, y sabe que su hora se acerca. Está sentado sobre su cama, esperando a que el momento llegue.

Un par de ojos carmesíes brillan desde la oscuridad del pasillo. Una pelea sin sentido, serpientes y relámpagos van de un lugar a otro. Orochimaru no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado después de que la batalla inició y tampoco le importa. Casi sin fuerzas, sin poder usar sus extremidades, opta por arrastrarse por el pasillo.

Sasuke está caminando serenamente tras él observando sus movimientos. El hombre serpiente llega a la sala que conecta los pasillos y ve los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Parpadea, pero cuando sus ojos se cierran no vuelven a abrirse.

Todo está en silencio otra vez. El joven del Sharingan mira el cuerpo de su maestro esperando en vano que mude de piel.

Empero, no sucede nada.

* * *

 **Lamento si el final es muy básico o agrio, pero bueno... Orochimaru es bastante, bastante agrio. Y rarito. Espero sus reviews si les ha gustado la historia; si no, también.**

 **Cariños, Hysterie.**


End file.
